


Lance is Homesick :'(

by lu_the_seal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Galra Keith (Voltron), I cried writing this, Langst, it made me sad to have my boy in pain, lance is homesick, lance is my whole world, so they go back to earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_the_seal/pseuds/lu_the_seal
Summary: Lance is so homesick he starts hallucinating his family. Going back to earth for a bit is all that can cure this.





	Lance is Homesick :'(

It started out small, Lance hearing a laugh that didn’t belong to any of the crew. Hearing distant shouts in spanish. Smelling a home cooked meal. None of these things belonged on the castle ship, they belonged to Lance’s family.

He could deal with those small things. Sure, it made him even more homesick. Yes, the crew would give him funny looks when he suddenly startled and looked around for something they couldn’t hear. But he was handling it.

Things he couldn’t handle: This.

 

Lance was walking down one of the many halls in the castle, making his way toward the training deck. On his way there, he saw someone.

“Good morning, Lance,” she said to him with a smile. She had long, curly brown hair and blue eyes just like Lance. She looked a lot like him.

Lance stopped. He couldn’t breathe. His twin sister was on earth, how could she be here?

“Lance? Are you alright? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Veronica?” He couldn’t take his eyes off her, his eyes that were beginning to water.

“No, Lance, it’s me, Allura. Are you okay?” And just like that the illusion shattered.

“Allura! No, I’m fine, thanks! Just going to train, see you later.” He said, starting to walk down the hall again. He turned away from her and kept going, wiping his eyes and missing his family.

Allura, on the other hand, stood there for a minute more, wondering what was up with the blue paladin. She soon shrugged it off and continued going about her business.

 

It happened again with someone else a week or so later.

He was doing some more training when he heard someone come in. He turned his head to see who it was and felt like he was dying; he couldn’t breathe, his chest felt all tight and his head was beginning to feel fuzzy. It was his older brother.

“Marco?” Lance was, once again, confused and upset.

“No? Lance, are you okay?” Said the face of his hero, the person he had always looked up to.

Lance rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust them to real life (and to fend off the tears, but that’s not something he wants to get into). It was not, in fact, Marco. It was Shiro.

“Lance, talk to me. You’re not looking too hot.” Shiro was looking pretty worried.

“Shiro, buddy, I’m always looking hot.” Lance said weakly.

“Ha, alright. Just know that I’m here, if you need to talk about anything.” And with that they both went back to training.

 

The next time was just a few days later when he was walking into the dining area. He saw two people sitting at the table talking and laughing. His younger brother, Luis, and his even younger sister, Isabel. The two heard him enter and turned to wave at him. A few tears slipped from his eyes as he thought about how much they must have grown in his absence. He turned around and started walking again.

Not two seconds later he heard two sets of footsteps rush after him. When he turned to look back at them, he was not met with his siblings’ smiling faces. Instead, he saw Hunk and Pidge, looking very concerned for their friend.

He gave them a small nod and an even smaller smile, hoping that would convey to them that he just needed to be alone at the moment. Apparently it worked, though, because they both gave him small smiles of their own and went back to the dining area. Lance kept walking.

 

The next few days, Lance stayed in his room for the most part. He would get food in the middle of the night when he hoped he wouldn’t run into anyone, but that didn’t stop the small flashes of home he hallucinated every other second.

One morning, an announcement sounded throughout the castle, alerting everyone to a mandatory meeting Allura was calling.

Lance reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and out to the bridge. Everyone else was already there.

“Hello, paladins. I have called everyone here today to talk about something that could potentially make it more difficult to form Voltron. Lance,” everyone looked at him, “you have not been yourself lately. We feel that you are not okay. A few weeks ago, you called me Veronica, then Shiro was Marco, and we don’t even know what you thought when you saw Hunk and Pidge. Everyone has seen you have smaller episodes, as well. What is going on with you?” Allura asked, gently.

Everyone looked so worried, even Keith. They were all so concerned about him, they all cared so much. Lance couldn’t handle it, so he looked away. Looking away turned out to be the wrong thing to do because, where he looked was not just an empty area on the bridge, but a woman. An older woman who looked like him. A woman who taught Lance to be Lance. A woman who raised him.

Lance fell to his knees, still looking up at her, “Mama,” he barely choked out the word before falling forward into his sobs.

“Llega hogar, mijo.” His mother said before vanishing as the other paladins crowded around him.

“Lance, are you alright?” Hunk was kneeling next to him.

“I keep seeing them, Hunk. All of them, I just need to see them.” Lance responded through his tears.

“Your family?”

“Yes, I need to see them.”

Hunk shared a meaningful look with the other paladins. They all nodded.

“Well buddy, let’s get you back to Earth.”

 

 

Before they could travel to Earth, they talked more about the situation. Obviously, they couldn’t stay there for long. There was a war to fight, after all.

“We’ll give them one of our communication devices we use to speak with other leaders in the Voltron Alliance. We could also stop in real quick to Hunk’s family and my mom, and anyone else who might be worried about us and let them know what’s happening.” Pidge suggested.

“Yes, Pidge. That would work very nicely. Now, we’ll need to make a plan of all our stops on Earth. We will go to Lance’s family first, then Hunk’s, then your mother, Pidge. Shiro, Keith, is there anyone you would like to see?” Allura asked.

“My mother. She probably believes us both to be dead, but she’ll want to see us.” Shiro spoke for the both of them. Keith had no family of his own, but Shiro and his mother took him in.

“Alright, let’s get going then. I say we can stay for two days, half a day for each family, then we will need to be getting back to fighting Zarkon. Get ready, everyone, we’ll be near Earth in several dobashes, a varga at most.”

Lance looked relieved and very excited, as did the other paladins.

“I say we park the castle on the dark side of the moon and take a pod from there, that way Allura and Coran can come, too.” Shiro said. “Also, it will hide the castle from the government and will give us more time before they try to find us. They may see the pod, but if Pidge could hook it up with some cloaking real quick we wouldn’t be in as much danger of being caught and interrogated.”

“I can do that.” Pidge did a casual salute before heading down to work on the pod.

“Alright, everyone, I say meet down by the pod in half a varga and we should be ready to go.” And with Allura’s final word, they split up to do what was needed before going home.

 

The podride to Earth was filled with a nervous tension. Everyone was so anxious to see their families again and to meet the others’. After a little while they could see Varadero.

They landed in an open area amongst some palm trees that wasn’t far from Lance’s neighborhood. The walk to his house had the whole team giving Lance encouraging pats on the back and pep talks.

When they reached the front door of his childhood home, Lance was unsure what to do.

“I should knock, right? It’s been a while.”

“I think that would be best, yes.” Shiro said with his Adult Knowledge.

So Lance knocked. Shortly after, the door was pulled open by Lance’s twin sister, Veronica. She was very casual and confident in her demeanor, that is, until she realized who she was looking at. Her eyes widened and her hands flew up to her mouth, shocked and relieved. She threw her arms around her brother and they collapsed to the ground in a tearful reunion.

“Veronica, ¿quien es a la puerta?” The voice of a woman called before showing up behind Veronica. Lance’s mother. The twins stood back up and turned to her.

“Mama,” Lance looked at her with a nervous and hopeful expression.

Her reaction was much the same as Veronica’s. She took him in a hug, then Veronica joined in and they stayed that way for a few minutes. When they parted, the two Cuban women noticed Lance’s entourage.

“It seems there is a lot to talk about, come in everyone.” Lance’s mother said in accented English.

They walked in and introduced themselves, except for Hunk, who had received a tight hug from both Lance’s mom and his sister, as he was a close friend before all this business. 

Everyone settled in the living room. “Abuela, Isabel, and Luis are out on the beach, Veronica, will you go get them please?”

Veronica nodded to her mother and started toward the back of the house.

“Where’s Marco?” Lance asked.

“Moved out, living with his girlfriend a couple blocks away. I should probably call him over, shouldn’t I?” She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text.

Soon, the whole Mcclain family was gathered in the living room. There were many hugs, tears, and introductions. Once everyone had gotten their hugs in and introduced themselves, it was time for explanations. 

“Well, Hunk, Pidge, and I left the Garrison because we saw something fall out of the sky. It was Shiro. Keith was there because he had seen it, too. So, we all got out of there together and went to Keith’s desert shed, where he had been a conspiracy freak. Keith’s weirdness found the Blue Lion, who chose me to pilot her. We flew into space and through a wormhole, where we found Princess Allura and Coran. Then we found the other lions and begun fighting a ten thousand year old space war. Any questions?”

“Why haven’t you come back until now?”

“Veronica! Intergalactic war! Which is why we can’t stay for long. The rebel fighters and Blade of Marmora can hold them off for a little bit, but it was dangerous for us to come here. The galra could have followed us and taken over the solar system, but we were careful. We’ll be here for a little while, then we’ll go to Hunk’s family, then Pidge’s mom, then Shiro’s. We’ll have to leave sometime tomorrow, but we’ll leave you guys communication devices so you’ll know we’re okay.”

“You said you’re going to see Hunk, Pidge, and Shiro’s families, what about you, Keith?” Lance’s mother, with all her motherly protectiveness, asked.

“Mom’s an alien and dad’s dead. Nobody here other than Shiro’s mom.”

“Well, you all are welcome here any time.” 

“You’re part alien? You don’t look like an alien!” Little Isabel exclaimed.

“I am, but my dad was human, and I grew up on here, so I don’t look much different. Neither do Allura and Coran, and they’ve always lived in space.”

“Neat!”

“So you two are really aliens? Is there any way you can prove it?” Marco asked.

“Sure I can!” Allura said, always excited to spread knowledge of the universe. Then, she transformed into a galra sentry. “This is what the enemy looks like, if you ever see one, call us.”

The Mcclains all had shocked expressions on their faces. It’s not everyday you find out aliens are real.

After they adjusted their world view, the hours they had were spent catching up with Lance. The others went out to relax on the beach while Lance talked with his family, but they all bonded with the Mcclains for a bit, too.

When it was time to leave, Lance was sad, but he was also happy he had gotten the chance to see them. He left with a sad smile and mixed feelings, but overall was content.

**Author's Note:**

> there was only a bit of spanish, but if ya don't know, the first was Lance's mom saying "come home, my son" and the other was Lance's mom saying "who's at the door?"  
> lance is my child and I just want him to be happy, but when will that ever happen??


End file.
